duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer
|Family = Lulu Takigawa (Sister) }} Lucifer was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details He has the ability of a genius, getting a diploma at a prestigious university in 5 years, having professional artistic and athletic skills, being an organizer of tea ceremonies and a skilled calligrapher, and has a license as a flower arranger, weather forecaster and cook. Lucifer's alias is "A nobleman of the Blue Rose" with his trademark; the Blue Rose, which is called the "miracle of the dueling world". It is possible for Lucifer to sense the "transcendence pitch" in a duel, to identify the cards' names, and to hear the cards during the shuffling of a deck. While Kojiro has a counter against his ability, he uses his 'Requiem Duel' ability to counter it instead. As he had trained hard,he had gained abilities to see the future turns actions during the duel,shown in episode 36 during the duel against Benchan. He sometimes help Katta to become stronger. Some of the events is when he gave Katta Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor for him to enhance his deck and instructing Justice and Yohdel to give him the 3D Dragheart card during Katta and Lulu's school field trip.He also tends to show his desire to hang on to the duel despite his condition in episode 16,part of it is his desire to duel Katta again. Plot He is the new rival of Katta Kirifuda, a famous person, "currently the strongest duelist in the world", who serves as the leader of the "Holy Angel Choir" of the Junior High School. Being a millionaire, Kojiro holds a hostile feeling towards him. Despite being perfect in almost every sense, he has little time to duel due to his chronic heart disease. But he was able to handle a long duel with Kojiro in episode 16. In episode 36,he does not have a time limit to duel anymore,when he crushed the blue rose,which signify the time limit he have to duel. He first formally appears in episode 7 of the anime where he faces off against Katta and his Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. He is aware of Katta's actions since the very first episode,when he witnessed the duel along with Kojiro. Not only that, he also kept a close eye on his sister, Lulu Takigawa. At a young age, when Lulu was in the hospital,he gave her the 3D Dragheart card,which is hidden in the pouch necklace she wears.He visited Lulu when she was sleeping in the nursing room before the neighborhood tournament finals and placed a blue rose in the vase.During the duel with Katta,his skills overwhelms Katta. When he was about to command a direct attack,he collapses but shown some strong feelings to continue despite his condition. He organised the Lucifer World Cup and invited Katta and the rest of the Elite Four to be part of the competition. During the finals,he was surprised that Kojiro managed to devise a technique to counter his "transcendence pitch". However,he managed to hang on to the duel due to his desire to show Katta his dueling skills and to duel him again.Using his 'Requiem Duel' ability,he counters Kojiro's technique and win the duel. He gave Katta Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor and told him of his wish of dueling him again during the post-tournament party and gave Lulu a glare after he walked past her. During the fireworks festival,he watched Katta and Lulu watching the fireworks together under the shadows.He remembered the time he gave the card to Lulu,which was hidden in the pouch necklace when they were younger and was glad that Katta was able to give Lulu happiness. In episode 27, Gyou attempts to kidnap him with his bandages in order to get his Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword/Batorai Kaku, Blazing Castle/Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe, but he sliced all of them away only using his blue rose. He left by helicopter and instructed Justice and Yohdel to give the card to Katta,saying his desire to see him becoming stronger by using this card. He was one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament and watched the live interview in his home via his laptop.In the tournament opening,he arrives the stadium by an airship,playing the piano and the 'Choir' greeting him.From the next match-up his opponent is Benchan. In the middle of the duel against Benchan in the national tournament,he learned that Benchan duels well is because of Katta inspiring him.He thought of Katta being an inspirational duelist in the world of Duel Masters when Katta displayed his confidence on the screen when the camera flashed to him.He then crushed the blue rose he thrown to the clock,surprising Benchan and the whole audience.Trying to overcome the limited time he had to duel after crushing the blue rose,he saw visions and he himself was surprised that the cards he draws and the shields are the same as the visions.During the duel,Benchan's ability to predict the cards Lucifer have on his hand and being able to perform double Dragon Solution causes Lucifer to be pushed to the corner. Fortunately,his Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero mana arms ability helps him to avoid his loss.He then understood what the visions means. Using the effects of Neverlast, Destiny Adoration,he prevented Benchan to use his shield triggers.He replied that when Benchan relied on data,he himself relied on miracles,commanding a direct attack and winning the duel. After the duel,he was aware that Helen was hiding and said to her that there was no need to hide from him anymore. He wrote a letter to Katta to tell him about the New Year event organised by the organizers of the Duel Masters National Tournament,the rules of the 3-on-3 New Year exhibition match and his teammates,which is Justice and Helen.He makes an appearance before the special match in front of the Saint Rose, Dragon Edge statue.During the team match,he eliminated his own sister,Lulu Takigawa from the match,leaving him and Katta left. Before Katta could declare an attack,the duel table blows up,interrupting the match. Lucifer then said that they will settle this duel in the tournament. Lucifer and his followers watched the tournament round of Hokaben and Gyou.He paid attention to Hokaben's impressive battle and was surprised by Gyou's metamorphosis and his devilish dueling style. Deck He uses a monocolored Light Civilization deck based on Angel Command Dragons and Justice Wings. Light Civilization: *Alcadeias D, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Andorom, Chanting Wings *Aries, Dragon Edge *Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Everrose, Dragon Edge *Firumie, Rescuing Wings *Glory Snow *Heaven's Gate *Justice Plan *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *Lau, Blue Sky Wings *Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental *Regulusfear, Dragon Edge *Saint Rose, Dragon Edge *Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero *Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental *Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral Hyperspatial Zone: *Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *Javeleon, Beast Spear Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint *Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental *Perfect, Immortal Lance Everlast, Destiny King *Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental *Zodiac, Floating Hymn Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental}} Trivia *One of the symptoms of his chronic disease is his shiny forehead. *His name is a reference to the biblical Lucifer, who was the most beautiful angel before his fall and transformation into Satan. *While Katta enjoys curry breads, Lucifer enjoys Pane de Curie, which denotes his French origins. Category:Anime Character